Lunar
Cloud Calico Fallen Flowers |hevent = World in Dream |other = |n3va = Brianna Knickerbockerhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1189867091124453/ 唐小喜 Mamiko Noto }} Lunar is a character in Love Nikki. She was the heiress of the esteemed Silk Shop in Moonlit City and the chief designer of Cloud City. Bio Appearance Lunar is an elegant young woman with a fair, slender frame and dull purple, downcast eyes. She has long hair of the same color worn back with a section pulled into a ponytail held with an ornament. Her bangs are tented at the middle and brushed to the sides, while her forelocks layer over them and reach her chest. She wears traditional, Chinese-inspired gowns and outfits with a white and blue color scheme. Personality Lunar is a polite and graceful young woman with an air of elegance and maturity. She is calm-minded, but despite her cold-looking appearance, she is also very friendly and kind to those that she grows fond of. She is also a very good cook.Snow Pear SoupRed-bean Rice BallBean Paste Washing She takes designing seriously and considers it one of her passions in life, leading Louie to describe her as a "style-holic" when she was only thirteen. She's quite devoted to helping Nikki, since Nikki stood up for her when Mela stole one of her most precious designs for the Iron Roses.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose History Early Life Lunar was an adorable child, and she showed promise and talent from an early age.Cloud Calico She loved to design clothing and was determined to become a designer.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Lover in Memory During her early life, she never left the Cloud Empire.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#A Girl's Trouble At that time, she wished she could have a sister who she could grow up with, watch begonias bloom and wither, and design for each other.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Farewell However, as she grew up, she accepted being the only daughter of her parents.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Embrace Destiny Her mother is the kind and talented Lady of Cloud Mill,Lady of Cloud Mill a huge business that produces a very unique and expensive cloth known as the Cloud Calico. A month after Lunar was born, she planted a Night Begonia tree in the garden, which acted as a symbol of marriage and was intended to be one day used in her wedding.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Cloud Begonia Year 670 During this year, Lunar, already a talented designer, got a gift from her uncle Sue, a blue bird that also served as a symbol of love.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Blue Phoenix This led Lunar to re-evaluate her feelings on love and whether she would ever understand it.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#A Girl's Trouble That same night, Louie, a soldier from the North Kingdom, crashed his helicopter at her house. After finding him on her doorstep, Lunar took care of him and healed his wounds.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Wounded Young Man Lunar was very interested in his clothing and the culture of North Kingdom, which he told her about while he was healing.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Strange Research His description of the war in North Kingdom also inspired her to decide to become the best designer in order to stop war forever.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#North Kingdom When Louie tried to leave without saying goodbye, Lunar was woken up by her blue bird, and she quickly ran out to see him before he left. She revealed her desire to see the world with him, but Louie recognized she was still too young, and encouraged her to grow up and reach her goals. He said that in ten years, they could see where they were and be together if the opportunity was right. He gave her his medal, and she gave him her blue bird to protect him and deliver any messages he might write her.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Morning of Farewell He continued to write her letters for seven years, at which point he stopped due to joining the Nameless Chivalric Order.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Waiting for Blue BirdDreamland - Louie/Nameless Knight#Yesterday Farewell Year 675 During this year, Lunar served as the chief designer for Cloud City.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Darkness Falls During an attack by Northern soldiers, the mayor led Lunar to the Cloud Palace. She showed Lunar the Nebula Duel Swords and told her the legend behind them. Lunar awakened the swords by cutting her wrist on them,Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Forbidden Recipe which revived the soul of Princess Miror. Miror fought off the soldiers, but mistook Lunar for her sister, Princess Diana, and led her into a flashback.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Confused Sight Lunar learned in this flashback that Diana let Miror sacrifice her to fuse her soul with one of the swords,Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Parting Night but Miror eventually surrendered the swords to the enemy and then sacrificed herself.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Unexpected Reunion In the present, Lunar frightened off the North soldiers,Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Rainbows and resolved Miror's regrets by explaining that Miror did the right thing, which set Miror's soul free from the sword.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Hypothesis Year 677 During this year, the son of the dyehouse owner in Moonlit City became very ill. One of Lunar's family's clients was a retired physician, and with Lunar's help, the physician managed to heal the son.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Good Deed The dyehouse owner was very grateful to Lunar for introducing the physician to their son and, by extension, saving their son's life. They gave Lunar the design for the Stringless Guqin, knowing that she loved the guqin but didn't have a proper one herself. Though the dyehouse owner had had the design for a long time, they had never been qualified enough to craft it. Year 680 Lunar lamented the silence from Louie, upset that he had stopped writing but still determined to become a designer. Her uncle Sue told her about a girl who had appeared in the Lilith Kingdom that would affect all of Miraland and suggested that it was Lunar's fate to become a designer and discover what had happened. Lunar went to Apple Federation in order to begin looking for materials for the Stringless Guqin design she had received three years before, specifically the Finger Sob strings which had previously been made by a woman in Cloud who had moved to Apple. One of the places she went was Wheat Field, where Nikki happened to be.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Mysterious PoemDreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Seeking for Finger Sob Unfortunately, the design for the Stringless Guqin was stolen while she was there by Mela, leaving Lunar to cry at the door of a flower shop. Nikki and her friends came across Lunar at this point. Bobo approached her first to see why she was so sad, but Lunar refused to tell her anything. When Nikki asked if there was anything they could do, Lunar coldly responded that there was no point in telling her as she needed a talented stylist to beat the thief who stole her designs. After Nikki beat her in a traditional eastern-themed styling battle, Lunar realized her potential and introduced herself. They quickly became friends and Lunar accepted her help to recover her designs from Mela, even coaching her a little at some point.V1: 1-8 Lunar's Trial With Nikki's help, Lunar was finally able to get the design back.V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose Nikki, Bobo, and Momo left Wheat Field, and Lunar continued her quest for Finger Sob strings. Kaja, who knew many shops that sold musical instruments in Apple, helped her in her search, but ultimately none of the shops sold Finger Sob strings. One of the shop owners mentioned that there was a cloth store called Pure Heart in Wheat Field, and Lunar and Kaja rushed back to the small town. Luckily for Lunar, the same woman she had been looking for was there, and she sold her the strings after hearing Lunar aimed to make a Stringless Guqin.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#One String, One Heart Lunar went to Wintermount at the same time Nikki, Momo and Bobo were there, getting ready to participate in the upcoming Tea Party. She and Nikki decided to participate together after an impromptu styling battle.V1: 4-7 Meet Lunar Again After talking with Kimi, Nikki and her group headed to Lunar's birth nation, the Cloud Empire.V1: 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! Lunar went with them, and they traveled through the famous Flower Field, where Lunar had heard a great designer lived.V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field They also met Fu Su,V1: 6-2 Mysterious Boy Fu Su the disciple of the late designer. Due to the Flower Field's power of creating hallucinations, Lunar was tricked into thinking she saw her blue bird, and followed it to see an illusion of Louie. Though she had a passionate conversation with him and promised never to forget him, he disappeared into a gust of wind.Dreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Belated Reunion After leaving the Flower Field, Lunar went looking for an old house that satisfied the criteria for the Stringless Guqin. The wood that the guqin had to be made from was required to come from either the main beam from a century-old house or a phoenix tree. Unfortunately, Lunar had no luck in finding a beam that she could use, and the next time she saw Fu Su she asked him about potentially using the one from the Ancient Pavilion.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Silver Line He had a better solution, which was to find a phoenix tree that would also satisfy the criteria for the Stringless Guqin. Fu Su took Lunar to the temple on Tai Chi Mountain, as he knew the temple master. After Lunar helped him with his painting, he agreed to give her a branch from the phoenix tree as well as advice. She did not understand the advice at the time, though he insisted it would help her craft the Stringless Guqin.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Smart Painter She returned to Moonlit City and crafted the Stringless Guqin using the Finger Sob strings and the wood from the phoenix tree. However, it didn't make any noise until she understood the temple master's advice. After that, she managed to play it and a soft halo appeared around it, causing her to believe that the guqin recognized her.Dreamland - Lunar/Hidden String#Harmonious MusicDreamland - Lunar/Blue Phoenix's Letter#Melody of Love Lunar and Nikki met up later in Long Street, and Lunar told them more about herself. She happened to be the only daughter of a very famous businesswoman, the Lady of the Cloud Mill, and therefore was the heiress to her mom's bustling Silk Shop, located in the nearby Moonlit City. Before she could tell them more, her mother summoned her to the Silk Shop, saying that somebody had put yeast in the spices, and Lunar had to leave immediately.V1: 7-2 Mill's Heir Lunar Lunar's mother told her that Queen Elle sent Mela to Moonlit City, where she planned to steal designs and materials. Mela approached the Mayor, offering to give her a share if she cooperated. The Mayor pretended to accept, but took steps to protect the materials of the designers. The yeast was just for show, while the Cloud Calico spices were actually kept safe. Lunar's mother also made common designs that were used to deceive Mela.V1: 8-8 Truth behind Puzzle Once Lunar arrived in Moonlit City, they staged a false attack on the Silk Shop, and the Mayor's people picked up Lunar and brought her to her house. Nikki, Bobo and Momo headed to Moonlit City after hearing she was in danger, teaming up with the Apple Federal officer Orlando along the way. Once they entered the Mayor's house, they learned the truth and that Lunar was not actually in danger. Nikki and her friends left, and twelve days later, Lunar received a letter telling her that North soldiers in disguise had been captured in Cloud City. Worried, she left the Silk Shop in Moonlit City to go to Cloud City and find out what had happened.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Letter from Cloud City Once there, she helped the citizens prepare to defend themselves by crafting clothes, and the bandits left. The mayor thanked her for her efforts, but asked that she leave due to Cloud City's potential for danger. Though the mayor insisted that the city wasn't in danger at the moment, Lunar was suspicious and decided to stay for the time being.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Darkness and Plots Attack of Cloud City She soon received word that Nidhogg had begun to move towards Cloud City with the North Army. The Mayor was disappointed she hadn't left, stressing to Lunar that the League Till wasn't like the bandits from before, but Lunar was confident that they would have the support of the nearby Lor River City, which would otherwise be next in the line of attack. Despite the mayor's doubt, she quickly left on horseback during the night to seek out reinforcements from General Huo Qizhou.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#War in Border Cities She found that the train was not running and that all of the towns on the way had been burnt down, and it took her several days to reach Lor River City.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Wilderness Despite Lunar's urging that the North Army was attacking Cloud City, Huo Qizhou took a relaxed approach and even suggested that Lunar stay in Lor River City rather than getting involved. To Lunar's horror, he boasted that he had burnt down all the villages in the hopes of making the route more difficult for the North army.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Plead in Luochuan City Zhong Lizi privately admitted to her that Huo Qizhou had also cut off all communication to Cloud City, and gave Lunar a letter which her mother had sent. Inside it was her first design, and she wondered what it meant while grappling with her own powerlessness.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#Lunar's Determination Lunar returned to Cloud City, where she learned that Nidhogg was nearly there. She resolved to stay with Cloud City and fight no matter the cost, and once the Mayor saw that she couldn't be persuaded, he named her the General of the city. As the city prepared, the North army began to arrive, and the Mayor gave Nikki a letter from Nidhogg, who had yet to attack. He proposed a duel between the two of them alone, one where the winner could ask the loser to do anything. Despite the Mayor's warnings, Lunar agreed to his challenge.Dreamland - Lunar/Lotus and Begonia#City in Tear Nikki, Momo, and Bobo heard about the situation from Amphithea News and traveled all the way from Wasteland to Cloud.14-9 Enter the Wind Valley The three friends managed to get into the city itself, but by that time Lunar was already battling Nidhogg. She took a stab to the stomach from Nidhogg's sword, which fatally injured her. As she was bleeding to death in Nikki's arms, Lunar reached out to a blue Phoenix in the darkened skies and said her last words, in which she told Nikki that she wanted to be the best designer to keep the peace, and lamented that said dream wouldn't become true.15-8 Blue Bird Wail With help of the Iron Rose, a tearful and emotionally broken Nikki picked herself up and defeated Nidhogg. He then decided to let the Cloud City army withdraw for the time being.15-9 Compete with Nidhogg Suddenly, Louie broke through the crowds and reached for Lunar's lifeless body, crying and lamenting that he was too late to help her. He thanked Nikki and her group for helping Lunar in her last moments and then picked up her corpse in her arms, taking her away presumably to help burying her.15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth Relationships Nikki Nikki befriended Lunar by helping her in her time of need, and considered her one of her closest friends in Miraland. She always did her best to help Lunar when it was needed, took Lunar's advice when she gave it to her, and was emotionally shattered when Lunar died fighting Nidhogg. All she could do was to honor Lunar's memory by going on to defeat Nidhogg and protecting Cloud City. Momo In comparison to Nikki and Bobo, who Momo has a tendency to complain about or mock, he never has a bad thing to say regarding Lunar. He is shown to admire her greatly, while she is very kind towards him. Louie Louie and Lunar shared a close bond despite their short time together, especially given that they wrote each other letters for many years. They were both people that cared about their own goals as well as each other, and had a common interest in protecting Miraland, with Lunar hoping to accomplish that goal through designing while Louie did so through his enrollment in the Nameless Chivalric Order. Quotes Story= *"It's an emergency. As the Chief Designer, I did what I have to do. I believe you would have done the same thing if you were me!" — Lunar about the conflicts in Cloud City in Lotus and Begonia *"People of Cloud Empire don't surrender, right? I've thought it over, it's the fate. Sometimes, it just leaves us no choices. No matter how many times we complain and pity ourselves, we cannot escape the abyss of fate. Mayor, the target of Nidhogg is me. I can't stand to see the Cloud City fall while I shrink in the back. ... I will win." — Lunar about Nidhogg's attack on Cloud City in Lotus and Begonia *"I promised myself to be the greatest designer... to let war cease forever... Sorry... I failed..." — Lunar's last words in 15-8 Blue Bird Wail. |-|Styling Battle= *"The shining smile makes all the flowers lose their colors." — using Smile. *"So disappointed but nowhere to confess." — using Critical Eye. *"It's just a dream." — using Sleeping. *"People in Cloud Empire will not use socks to carry Christmas gift." — using Gift. *"People in Cloud Empire consider small feet as beautiful." — using Clock. |-|Dream Weaver= *"You seem very upset, can I help you?" *"Hi, what do you want to do today?" *"Hi, what can Lunar do for you?". *"Glad to see you, anything I can help?" *"I've got great inspiration lately. You, how about you?" *"I've done this request before, is it surely simple for you?" *"Why the frown? If the request doesn't go well, how about doing something else first?" *"Dream is based on memory, all you saw was real." *"Seems you took a very interesting request. Hope you can complete it soon." *"What do you want to do after you finished your request?" *"Huh? Have you finished reading the Star Dictionary? Anything else you want to talk about?" *"The Star Dictionary should have everything you wanted to know. My type? Well..." *"Do you know me better after browsing the Star Dictionary? In fact, I want to know something about you too." *"Have you browsed the Star Dictionary? Want to know anything else?" *"Um, you don't need the Star Dictionary to know my hobby right?" *"Did the new dream bring you new inspiration? Inspiration is vital." *"Did you find anything new in your new dream? Go ahead if you need my help." *"It's very entertaining to share dream with you, do you like my story?" *"How is your request going? What's your next plan?" *"After completing a new dream, anything else you want to do?" *"Being bored alone?" *"Do you want to see my smile? Sorry, I'm not ticklish." *"Just talk, why are you touching me?" *"Huh? What are you doing?" *"Please don't, it's kind of weird..." *"......" — After 15-8 Blue Bird Wail. |-|Login Gift= *"Long time no see. Forget me not." — Lunar's envelope. *"When will the rain in Cloud City stop? Nikki, wish your journey is always in good weather." — Lunar's envelope once opened. |-|Postcard= *"Something big is gonna happen... Anyway, I will not escape." — Lunar's Diamond Postcard during Art of War. |-|Timeline= *"What I cherish the most are the passing years and every one of your smiles." *"I have a pen that can draw spring and autumn and create designs." Name by Server Etymology * Lunar's name in Chinese, 绫罗 (Língluó), means "splendid fabric", which is a reference to her family's profession of making beautiful fabric known as Cloud Calico. * Her name in English references the moon, and could be a reference to Moonlit City, her place of birth. ** The name of the ancient princess Lunar was mistaken for was named Diana, who is the goddess of the moon in Greek mythology. Trivia * Lunar learned chess long ago; however, she's not very good at it. References es:Lunar ru:Лунар Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Designers Category:Cloud Empire Category:Love Nikki Characters